A Very Benson Christmas
by Hollie Katrina
Summary: The Benson clan is back! Four years after moving back to Seattle, the Benson family faces a Christmas like no other.


Welcome, welcome, welcome!

Oh man you guys, it has been SO LONG since I wrote, and even longer since I lived inside the Benson universe. As luck would have it (or boredom) I have been actively re-reading iWant Cassie and iRaise Twins. Man. I don't even know what to say about either.

Except that it's renewed my near-constant need to be back in their world. So, without further ado, I now present to you Freddie, Sam, Lily, Liam, and Brody in A Benson Christmas.

Please enjoy and review!

*I do not own any characters affiliated with iCarly, only the offspring and random characters I choose to bring in to enhance said characters from iCarly*

X

A blanket of white covered the ground as Sam stood outside, shivering, watching her husband string red and green lights across the front of their house.

"We're going to run out of lights before we're finished," Freddie told her. She shook her head, knowing that her instructions to bring up all the Christmas stuff before they started had gone unheard.

"Liam," she called, "run in the basement and bring up the other bin of Christmas lights."

So the tradition began. When they moved back to Seattle four years ago, they settled into a routine. Not that it was a bad thing, especially around Christmas. Sam enjoyed the traditions; hanging the lights up outside while the kids played in the snow, decorating the Christmas tree, baking cookies, and making wreaths that they placed on Cassie and Marissa's graves each year. Liam rolled his eyes.

"This happens every year, mom," he complained. Sam laughed.

"Then you should be used to it by now. Hurry up, it's freezing out here." She watched as Liam sulked into the house, every bit the 16 year old he was. Freddie chuckled.

"I told you to put a coat on. It's too cold to just wear a sweater."

"Oh shut up," she laughed. She looked over at her other two kids. Lily was sitting on the porch, her nose in a book and a hot cup of coffee steaming next to her. Even at 16, she reminded Sam of Freddie; always wanting to learn something new and being consumed by the possibility of something great waiting for her. Brody was laying in the snow, his arms and legs moving as fast as he could make them to shape a perfect snow angel. She sighed, feeling like the whole world was right there in her front yard. Liam dropped the bin of lights next to her with a huff.

"That's the last time I'm going down there."

"Thank you, Liam," she said as sweetly as possible. Liam rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile. He had mellowed out a lot as he got older, but he still had a temper like his mothers' sometimes. He ran into the yard, pulling Brody off the ground and tossing him into a snow pile. Brody popped up and threw snow at his older brother, who ran away laughing. Lily looked up for a minute, rolled her eyes, and went back to her book.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Freddie asked, pulling Sam from her thoughts. She shrugged.

"Christmas. Like we agreed."

"Are you sure you want to wait that long? You were never really great at keeping secrets."

"I'm sure. Besides, if we tell them now we're going to have to go and buy them more stuff, and mama's worn out from all the shopping and wrapping we've already done."

"Alright," Freddie smiled. "But if you change your mind make sure you tell me before you blurt it out."

"I'm not going to change my mind. Now hang these lights up." Freddie laughed, taking the lights from Sam's hands and continuing his work.

X

"Hey mom?" Sam looked up from the wreath in front of her as Lily sat down next to her at the table. "I need help."

"With what?"

"I wanted to run an idea by you. I want to get dad something really great this year. I feel like we always get him really lame gifts like a watch or that gift card to the Pear store—"

"The gift card was not lame. The Pear store is your dad's candy store. He loved it. He loves everything you guys get him."

"But I want to do something really special for him this year. To, you know, just show that I love him and I appreciate what he does for me."

"Oh Lily," Sam sighed, turning to her. "Your dad knows. It doesn't take a gift to show him that. But if you want to get him something special, that's great. What's your idea?"

"I was thinking of buying that really nice camera he keeps looking at but doesn't want us to know he's looking at—"

"Lily, that's a really expensive camera."

"I know. I've been saving up." Lily read the look on her mom's face and laughed. "Don't worry, mom. I'm still saving for a car, too. I started a separate bank for Christmas." Lily had taken a job working part time at the theater after school. She was fascinated by the production of films and had decided, at age fourteen, that she wanted to attend film school after she graduated. Working for the theater meant she got a discount to see movies, and she was always the last one to leave when it was over, wanting to give a silent nod to all the behind-the-scenes crew that made the movie possible. Her mom still looked concerned.

"I don't want you to think you have to get it for him because he likes it. I know he would feel the same way."

"But I want to. You guys are always giving up the things you really want to give us what we ask for, and we're getting older now so I think it's time we return the favor. Besides, I know dad really wants to get back into production. It's alright mom, really. I've specifically set aside money for it all year." Sam sighed, taking Lily's hands.

"If that's what you want to do, I think it's a great idea. He'll love it," Sam smiled, turning back to the wreath.

"It's still so weird not to have grandma around for Christmas," Lily said, picking at the objects on the table. "I just expect her to walk in the door with that ridiculous red bag she carried our gifts in," she laughed.

"I forgot about that bag," Sam smiled. "I think your dad still has it in the basement."

"Why would he save that thing?"

"Because we used to laugh about it all the time, how ridiculous your grandma looked hauling it into our apartment."

"Yeah," Lily sighed, picking at the table again. "Maybe we should put dad's camera in there and right as we're about to finish opening gifts I can say "Oh wait, I forgot something" and bring it downstairs."

"That's a great idea. I'll wash it and leave it up in your closet."

"Thanks mom." Lily looked at the wreath, and then at her. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm almost done. Besides, I know you and Derek have plans tonight." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Lily jumped up, but Brody beat her to the door.

"Derek, my man, my homeboy, my brother from another mother—" Lily pushed him away.

"God Brody you're so embarrassing!" she yelled before shooting a look at her mom.

"Have fun, be home by ten." Lily followed Derek out the door.

"Mission accomplished," Brody snickered. Sam shook her head as he ran back upstairs.

X

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Carly, dressed in a full Mrs. Claus costume, walked into the Benson house holding the hand of her three year old daughter, Elizabeth. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Aren't you getting a little old for dress up?" Liam asked her.

"Yeah, you do this every year, Aunt Carly," Lily added.

"This," Carly said, spinning, "is the Christmas spirit. Isn't that right, Lizzie?" She looked down at her daughter, expecting some back up.

"I want candy," Lizzie smiled. Carly shook her head, setting the bag of gifts she'd brought down next to the door. Behind her, a gangling man with brown hair was struggling to bring in the rest.

"You can just set them down there, Michael." Carly directed him to the pile that had already begun near the tree before letting Lizzie loose in the house.

"Where are your parents?" she asked Lily. Lily shrugged, looking around.

"They were in the kitchen but I don't know where they went."

"Alright then, I'll just sit here and talk to you guys, then."

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Carly's here!" Liam called. Sam and Freddie came down the stairs.

"Hey Carly," Sam started, looking her over. "Again? Aren't we getting too old for this?"

"That's what I said!" Liam interjected.

"Speak for yourself, lady, I still feel like I'm 29!" Carly laughed. There was a knock on the door and Freddie moved past the reunion to answer it.

"Jack," he said simply, assisting the old man into the house. "Merry Christmas. How are you?"

"I'm old," Jack grumbled, pulling his arm from Freddie's grip, "but I'm not that old." He cracked a smile, moving into the house. "Merry Christmas, Benson."

"Kids." Freddie looked at the twins. "Get up so the adults can sit down."

"No, let 'em sit. They aren't hurting nobody," Jack grunted, slowly moving across the room. Lily and Liam both jumped up.

"No, Jack, really. Sit here, it's much more comfortable," Lily insisted. Jack sat down on a kitchen chair Freddie had pulled in for extra seating.

"Don't be ridiculous. A seat's a seat," he commented. Lily looked to her dad, who just waited for her to make the next move, and then sat beside Jack in another kitchen chair. Liam followed her lead, leaving the couch open for company. Freddie smiled. They had raised good kids.

Jack turned to Lily. "So tell me about this job of yours," he said. Freddie walked away, knowing that the conversation his boss was about to have with his daughter would press on until they started the gift opening. Carly had gone to check on Lizzie and Sam was in the kitchen putting out the last of the desserts they had made. Michael was still standing awkwardly by the door.

"How's the new job treating you?" Freddie asked him. Michael looked up, almost surprised to be engaged in conversation, and then shrugged.

"It's different, a little chaotic, but then again I'm used to Jack's system and nothing compares to that."

"And it's radio, so you're not in front of a camera."

"That too."

"Well good for you, man." They both stood, hands in pockets, looking around the room. "Listen," Freddie started.

Michael cut him off. "We're good man."

"She's just been through a lot. Hell, they both have. Losing your husband and having to try to explain to your toddler that their dad isn't coming home—I don't know. I think you're really good for them though, I just wanted to make sure you understood what comes with dating a woman with a child, especially when that woman has been through what Carly's been through."

"I know. I know you were in the right place, and I know you care about Carly and Lizzie a lot. Really, I get it."

"Michael, will you bring me Lizzie's new shoes?" he heard Carly call from the other room. Michael laughed.

"Guess that's my cue," he said, picking up the bag closest to him and making his way through the house. Freddie turned just as the bell rang. He opened the door, expecting to find Spencer on the other side. Instead, he was face to face with Mark.

"Man don't I see you enough at work without having you at my house too?" Freddie joked. Mark laughed.

"Talk to your wife about that one." Freddie moved aside, letting Mark and his family in. His oldest made a beeline for Lily, sitting down beside her and kissing her cheek.

"They're getting awfully cozy aren't they?" Mark asked, watching them. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well jeez, Mark. They've been together six months and they're, you know, totally in love," he mimicked, reciting the words Lily had just spoken to him a week ago.

Mark laughed. "Ah, to be young again." They watched as Mark's thirteen year old sat beside Liam, showing off his new baseball card. Liam had a soft spot for the kid.

"So where's the wife?" Freddie asked. Mark sighed.

"She's out covering that wildfire in California."

"Again? I thought they were going to stop sending her out of state."

"They were, until she told them she didn't want them to. She likes traveling. I just wish she was home more, especially with Derek getting ready to go off to college. I know when he leaves she's going to regret being gone so much."

"Yeah, but at least he isn't planning on going too far."

"I suppose. I better grab the stuff from the car before I get too comfortable." Mark turned and headed back out the door as Spencer walked in.

"Now the party can start," Spencer announced, dropping boxes on the floor.

"Food is in the kitchen," Freddie directed him. Spencer always started with the snacks, before he even said hello to anybody. It had become his thing. Mark walked back in, two bags of perfectly wrapped items in his hands, and Freddie shut the door behind him. As everybody got situated in their seats, Freddie made his way to the center of it all, ready to give the speech he gave every year.

"I know I say this every year, but I'm so grateful that you all came out to celebrate Christmas with us. You've all become family to us, you've been there with and for us through times we weren't sure we'd make it through ourselves, and moments we were sure nothing could be better. As we get older, and our kids get older, we're reminded just how important you all are. Sam and I, and our kids, wouldn't be where we are today if we didn't have all of you. As is tradition at our celebration each year, we will be exchanging gifts, but before we do that, Sam and I have an announcement we'd like to make."

Sam joined him at the front of the room, two envelopes in her hands.

"Lily, Liam, you two have been very responsible, taking on jobs to save up to buy cars for yourselves. We are very proud of you, not only for taking the initiative to do it yourselves without us mentioning it, but also for sticking with it so that the reward, in the end, could truly feel like a reward to you. So, your father and I have decided to match what each of you has saved so far for a vehicle," Sam explained, watching the twin's faces light up as she handed them the envelopes.

"But," Freddie paused. "Instead of putting your savings and this money toward a car, we want you to keep it all in your savings for when you go to college, so that you'll have it to fall back on in case there's an emergency, so," he grabbed two small boxes from behind the tree and handed one to each of them, "we went out, with your wish lists." Lily jumped up, throwing her arms around her father, then her mother. Liam, with less enthusiasm but just as much excitement, followed his sister's lead.

"Now the party can begin!" Freddie announced as everybody stood up to start handing out their gifts. Freddie followed Sam into the kitchen to help her bring the snacks out, and once everybody had exchanged gifts it became loud. They used to have a system, but after Lizzie was born the system all but disappeared. They'd all been there before, trying to keep a squirming toddler from tearing apart all the paper, so they just let it be a free for all. Maybe when she was older they'd return to the system, but for now everything worked out just fine. Freddie looked around the room. The hours of preparation ended in just a few short minutes of ripping paper and ohhs and ahhs. Brody was admiring the cell phone Sam had caved and bought him, the oldest version of the Pear phone she could find since, in her words, he was only ten and didn't need anything over the top. It was his large gift, one that he'd all but begged for the entire year. The twins got cars, but Brody got a cell phone. They were even, in his book. Michael, having adjusted into a father-type role for Lizzie, was helping her unwrap a book he'd bought her. Carly was looking on, a smile on her face, and for the first time in two years she looked genuinely happy. Jack was talking to Devin, Mark's youngest, about the baseball cards he used to collect and, of course, the days when he played baseball himself. Mark had started a conversation with Liam about scholarships and how he, as a high school athlete, may be able to qualify for quite a few of them if he decided to go out for college teams. Spencer and Sam were engaged in conversation, but he couldn't hear them, and Derek and Lily were whispering to one another until Lily got up and approached her dad.

"I have something for you," she said. "Come upstairs with me." She led the way up to her room and pulled the red bag from under the bed.

"I was going to wait until the end and surprise you, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"That bag," Freddie laughed. "I don't even know why she had it, but she got good use out of it. She used that bag every Christmas for as long as I can remember."

"I know that sometimes Christmas is hard for you, so I didn't want to bring it out in front of everybody." She handed the bag to Freddie, taking a step back. He opened it, pulling out the camera she hadn't bothered to wrap.

"Merry Christmas, daddy."

He just looked at her, unsure of how to react. He cleared his throat.

"Wow." He looked back up as Lily's face fell. Her emotions always read on her face and he instantly regretted not having a better reaction. "Lily, this is really expensive."

"I know," she mumbled. "I just wanted to do something really special this year." He pulled her in.

"It's wonderful." He felt her relax and then stepped away. "It's just what I needed to document everything that happens between now and when you go to college." Lily laughed.

"Don't even think about recording me all the time, dad."

"Oh, but isn't that what you bought it for?" She rolled her eyes.

"We better go back downstairs before mom freaks and thinks you've talked me into starting a web show."

"You know your mom wouldn't think that's the worst thing in the world."

"She would if it meant I take a year off before going to college to 'learn the craft'."

"We've both come to accept that you won't do that."

"Both of you, or just you?"

"Just me, but your mom and I are a team so if I've accepted it, she has to as well."

"Mom wants me to go to college right after high school. You're the one who wants me to stay," Lily laughed, tossing the red bag onto her bed. There was a pause, and she looked over at her dad.

"Do you blame me?" he asked, looking down at the camera and back up at her.

"No," she sighed, sitting on her bed. "But you were the one who encouraged us to follow our hearts and do what we dreamed of. You always told us the sky wasn't the limit, that there was so much more beyond that."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Moving to New York—"

"It wasn't a mistake, dad." She ran her fingers over the blanket she'd claimed after her grandmother passed away. "None of it. Besides, there's still some time. I'm not even a senior yet."

"Close enough," Freddie smiled, sitting beside her.

"Who knows if I'll even get in at NYU."

"I do." Lily rolled her eyes. "No, really. I'm not just saying that because I'm your dad. You're talented, Lily, and you're smart. Production takes creative and intelligent people. You have to be both, or you won't get anywhere. I know that when NYU or USC or UCLA see your portfolio they'll be blown away."

"Sometimes it feels like it's happening so fast," she admitted. Freddie nodded.

"You're telling me. One minute you're four years old and the next you're a junior in high school."

"Freddie! Lily! What are you two doing up there, training monkeys?"

Freddie laughed. All things considered, they very well could have been.

"You alright, kid?" he asked Lily. She nodded, smiling.

"Are you?"

Freddie smiled back, patting her leg. "We better get back down there."

X

The party was over and Liam and Brody were walking around the house, armed with garbage bags and picking up what was left behind while their parents were outside, talking with the last remaining guests. Lily was in the kitchen, putting the snacks away and washing dishes.

"How come Stephanie didn't come tonight?" Brody asked his brother. Liam shrugged. He had asked her to, nearly begged her, which he wouldn't admit to, but she had turned him down. He wanted to get her out of her house, away from the poison she was surrounded by, but she wouldn't budge.

"Family obligation," he answered, simply.

"I thought her family sucked. That's what you always tell Lily."

"It doesn't matter," Liam snapped, grabbing another ball of wrapping paper from the floor.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I was just asking a question," Brody mumbled, tossing a plate of half eaten candy into his bag. "You should talk to mom, you know."

"Just drop it, Brody!"

The room was silent except for the rustling of the garbage bags. Liam knew he had to do something, but he didn't need his ten year old brother to tell him to do it. He met Stephanie when they were fourteen. She was curled up in the corner of the library, a place Liam rarely visited, silently crying. He'd spent at least ten minutes looking between her and the rest of the people in the library, wondering how anybody could ignore a girl crying in the corner. He knew this situation. He dealt with it all the time with Lily. He made his way across the library and sat in front of her, waiting, knowing that eventually she'd have to look up.

"What?" she snapped, looking at him. He just shook his head, not sure what to say to her. She glared back at him. "Like you've never seen a girl cry before."

"Why?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, softening a bit.

"You wouldn't understand."

He wasn't sure what kept him there, but he knew that's where he needed to be, so he stayed. She put her head back down, hoping he would take the hint, but he remained.

"Just go away," she demanded. Liam shook his head again.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. The doors right over there."

"Come with me." He reached for her arm, intending to help her up, but she pulled away from him.

"Are you crazy? I don't even know you!"

He looked around the library. Nobody seemed to care about the scene being made in the corner.

"Well," he said, turning back to her. "I'm Liam."

"I don't care who you are, just go away!"

"Fine," he snapped, standing up. "You want to sit in the corner crying by yourself? Be my guest." He turned to walk away.

"Wait," she sighed. He turned back to her. "Where are we going?"

He brought her out to the soccer field, where she told him all about her alcoholic father, how she couldn't go home because he was in a rage, how her mother took every abusive word and beating to keep her out of it, and he learned her name. Stephanie.

Then he kissed her, partly because he couldn't think of anything else to do and partly because her eyes, bright green and still shining from the tears, tied him up inside and made his head spin.

Since then, it's been a battle between trying to save her and trying to control himself.

He knew when he asked her to come to his house for Christmas she would say no. Every year, she was obligated to spend the holiday with her family or risk throwing her father back into his anger. He was silently counting the days until she turned 18 and they could get out of Seattle and away from her parents.

"Liam?" Brody asked, trying to break the tension. Liam took a deep breath and turned back to his little brother.

"What?"

"Mom would help her."

"Brody," Liam groaned, turning away from him again. "Stay out of it."

"I'm serious. Don't you remember how Pam treated her? Don't you remember how dad got her out of there?"

"No, Brody. I don't." Brody was the master eavesdropper, including himself in conversations he wasn't meant to be a part of. He'd learned too much by listening in, including his mother's past and his brother's girlfriend's present. Liam had heard bits and pieces about his mother's mother, who they only referred to as Pam, but not enough to taint the image of the strong woman he secretly looked up to.

"Well apparently Pam was nasty to mom and—"

"And when she turned 18 and Pam kicked her out dad asked her to live with him. We all know this story. You're forgetting the most important detail, Brody. Stephanie's only 16. Even if she wanted to move out she couldn't because she's underage."

"Mom could get them both out, Stephanie and her mom."

"Look," Liam huffed. He ran his hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're talking about, okay? You don't know the situation. You don't know what we're doing, or what we're going to do, so stay out of it. You're just a damn kid, Brody. You have no business mixing yourself up in all this." Liam threw the garbage bag on the floor and stormed upstairs. He tossed his phone on the dresser as it started to ring.

 _Stephanie Calling_

"Steph?" he answered, hearing her cry on the other end. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Please," she choked out. "Liam, come get me."

X

" _Lily and Derek sitting in a tree—"_

" _Brody, I swear if you don't get away from my door right now I'm going to shove your head in the toilet again!"_

" _I'm telling mom you have your door shut!"_

" _Ugh!" he heard her scream as she threw open the door. "Happy? Now go away."_

 _Brody laughed, walking into her room. She rolled her eyes._

" _Get out of my room," she groaned. Brody lay across her bed, his hands tucked under his head. He sighed contently while Derek, sitting at her desk, chuckled and shook his head._

" _This is pretty comfortable," Brody grinned, stretching out. "I think I might stay a while."_

" _I think you might not," Lily snapped, moving toward him. Derek stood up, wrapping his arm around her waist._

" _Lily," he whispered in her ear. "He wants the reaction, just pretend he's not here and he'll go away on his own."_

" _I wouldn't count on it. Someone needs to supervise you guys." Brody laughed again, sitting up._

" _You don't even know what supervise means!" Lily yelled._

" _Yes I do! It means to—"_

" _Mom! Brody's in my room again!"_

" _Mom! Lily had her door shut when Derek was in her room!" Lily pulled him off her bed, all but throwing him into the hallway. "And she pushed me!"_

" _You two need to cut this out!" Sam interjected, coming up the stairs. "You are ten and sixteen years old. I shouldn't have to mediate every fight you two have!"_

" _He shouldn't be bothering me when I have company!"_

" _She shouldn't be—"_

" _Enough! Lily, you need to have more patience with your brother. He's a kid, and sometimes he's going to do things that annoy you. That doesn't mean you get to yell and push him around." Sam turned to Brody. "You need to leave your sister alone when she has guests, and you need to stop tattling every chance you get. You're too old to be acting this way."_

" _But she—"_

" _But she nothing. Come downstairs and pick up your games like I told you to do an hour ago."_

"Mom?" Brody was sitting on the couch, his garbage bag on the floor. Sam was just coming in the door after unsuccessfully getting Liam's attention as he ran out.

"Yes?"

"What's the difference between telling and tattling?"

"Well," Sam sighed, sitting next to her youngest son. "The purpose of tattling is to get somebody into trouble. The purpose of telling is because you're worried somebody might need help. Why?"

"I just," Brody took a deep breath, debating whether he should be telling his mom what he knew about Stephanie. "I think somebody's in trouble, but they don't want anybody to know."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Is it somebody in the house?"

"No. Well, not technically."

"Is it a friend of yours?"

"Sort of."

"What kind of trouble do you think your friend is in?" she placed her hand on Brody's knee and he noticed he was shaking.

"Well," he drawled. Sam waited, unsure of what direction the conversation would take. Brody was like both sides of a coin wrapped into one young kid, and his idea of trouble could be kissing or it could be drugs. "Look, mom," he broke down. "Liam doesn't want me to tell you, but Stephanie is in trouble. I don't know what kind, all I know is her dad is a bad guy."

"Bad how?"

"The last time Stephanie came over she had a cut over her eye. Liam made me swear not to tell you she was here and you know normally I wouldn't keep it a secret but I just felt like I had to. She comes over a lot when you guys aren't home, but the last time was the only time she's ever looked hurt. She told me she tripped and hit her head on the mirror at her house, but the way her and Liam were acting was just weird."

"You think her dad had something to do with it?"

"Well one time Liam was talking to her on the phone and he said she needed to call the police, but I couldn't hear her so I don't know what was going on."

"Is there any other reason you think he might be involved?"

"Liam talks to Lily all the time about it. He says Stephanie's dad yells at her mom and throws things at her. I saw her mom at the store once and she kept pulling on her shirt like she was trying to hide something."

"Well," Sam exhaled, "It was really brave of you to tell me. I'll talk to Liam when—"

"Sam? Liam just called. He wants us to meet him at Stephanie's house," Freddie interrupted, running down the stairs. "It sounded urgent."

Sam patted Brody's knee, giving him a smile. "It'll be okay, Brody. Thank you for telling me. Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"But the house—"

"It'll be fine until the morning. Off to bed. Goodnight." Sam jumped up, almost racing to the door. Brody headed upstairs, still worried about what was happening. He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and lay in bed, listening for the sound of the door opening again.

X

"Liam, you should have come to us right away," Freddie whispered, looking at the two teenagers on the couch across from him.

"I know, dad. I just—"

"I didn't want him to. I didn't want anybody else to know." Stephanie interrupted him.

"I understand that," Freddie mumbled, folding his hands. "But keeping it a secret doesn't solve anything, Stephanie. It only makes things worse."

Stephanie sighed, looking at the floor. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Nobody does. It's not your fault, and it's not your mother's fault. But if Brody hadn't told Sam what was going on, we would have had no idea what we were getting in to when we pulled up to your house."

"Sometimes when the people we care about are going through a situation, it's in their best interest that somebody speaks up for them, even if they don't want them to." Sam added, taking Stephanie's hand. "We love you as much as we love Liam, and we want to make sure you both are safe, but we can't do that if you don't tell us what's going on."

"It's humiliating."

"I know," Sam whispered, patting her hand. "Trust me, I know. A lot of people grow up with alcoholic parents, including me. I know how it feels to carry that around, to look around and see what appears to be perfect lives with perfect families, it's a tough, lonely world to live in."

"But like Sam said, if you don't say anything, we can't help you," Freddie chimed in. Stephanie nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. "And Liam, you should have told us what was going on before you left. You could have gotten seriously hurt, and Stephanie could have too. This situation escalated faster than either of you could handle on your own."

"I thought I could," Liam mumbled, taking Stephanie's free hand. "I didn't know how bad it was until I got there, that's when I called you."

"I understand where you were coming from and what you were thinking, but dealing with abuse is serious, and it can lead to a lot more than black eyes and bloody lips—"

"Excuse me," Stephanie's mom, Virginia, interrupted. Stephanie looked up at her, then over at Freddie before her eyes rested on the floor again.

"Well," Freddie sighed, looking between the teens. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night. You two get cleaned up and ready for bed." Liam and Stephanie stood up and headed up the stairs, splitting off in opposite directions at the top. Virginia took their place on the couch.

"I can't thank you enough—"

Sam put her hand up, cutting her off. "You should have left a long time ago, before this became a problem."

"I know," Virginia muttered. "I never meant for Stephanie to get hurt."

"It's not just Stephanie we're worried about. When I saw my son and that man, it made me sick, and while I appreciate that he did the right thing by sticking up for his girlfriend, I can't help but think about what could have happened if we hadn't made it to your house when we did. Not to mention the fact that Stephanie could have followed a very different path and ended up with a boy just like her father. Do you understand the cycle of abuse? Do you understand the example you're setting for your daughter?"

"I'm not a terrible mother," Virginia defended herself, suddenly getting heated. "I always kept Stephanie away when her father was drinking."

"I'm not saying you're a terrible mother," Sam sighed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "But by allowing this man to hit you and belittle you, you're showing Stephanie that that's okay. You're showing her it's okay to let a man treat you that way. You have to protect yourself if you're going to protect her."

"I know. I know I should have done this a long time ago, that I should have prioritized my daughter over trying to fix my husband. John wasn't always like this. He didn't even touch a drink before Stephanie was two. He never hit her before, not that I gave him much of a chance, but—"

"But he did now. I know you don't know Liam that well, but I do. I know when he pulled up to your house and he saw Stephanie's face and he saw her dad, he stopped thinking rationally."

"Liam's a good kid—"

"They're both great kids, Virgina," Sam said softly. "I know how difficult it is to get away from that. I've done it. Now, though, is the time to make a difference, not only in Stephanie's life, but in your own. Once you get yourself back on track, everything else will fall into place." Sam stood up, stretching. "It's late. We should all get to bed."

"Agreed," Freddie chimed in, following Sam's lead. Virginia nodded, wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, again, for doing what I couldn't," she said, looking right at Freddie. Freddie smiled softly.

"You did, though. There are extra blankets in the closet over there if you get cold. Make yourself at home," he said as he headed up the stairs.

X

That Christmas was not a traditional one, but there was very little that was traditional about their family. Virginia found a two bedroom apartment near the Benson house a month after she left her husband, who was awaiting trial in the county jail. Both Virginia and Stephanie began counseling, and were working on their relationship together to move on from the violence they'd both witnessed and endured.

Brody continued to harass his brother and sister, but after he confessed what he knew about Stephanie and her mom they looked at him as more of an equal than a little brother. They still got irritated with him, but they were more willing to let him hang around when he wanted to and sometimes even invited him to join in.

Lily and Derek exchanged promise rings and Derek finally told Lily he wouldn't be traveling for college if he could help it. After watching his mother come and go as he grew up, he was set on staying put. Lily was disappointed, but started leaning more toward UCLA rather than NYU to stay closer to him and her family.

After all the chaos settled down, Sam and Freddie went back to their comfortable routine. They took down the Christmas lights, earning protest from all three kids as bins were brought back and forth from the basement. They visited the graves of their first born daughter and Freddie's mother, placing the carefully crafted wreaths near the headstones. They built snowmen and made snow angels with their kids, and they hugged each of them a little bit tighter each night.

They went back to their simple world, knowing that was the best place they could ever be.

X

I seriously could not figure out how to end this thing! Well, hope you guys enjoyed a little Benson reunion. I had tons of fun writing this (seriously, writing SHOULD be fun!) and I hope you have just as much fun reading it.

Peace and Love!


End file.
